


[Podfic] Chaos Theory

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of somnolent_blue's storyFive times Gabriel could have cared about a Winchester.





	[Podfic] Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179767) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



**Title:** Chaos Theory

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 3:24

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/chaos%20theory%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20somnolentblue,%20read%20by%20kalakirya.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
